


New Year's Kiss

by fandomofmany



Series: Holiday Trysts [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomofmany/pseuds/fandomofmany
Summary: Sansa Stark goes to a new years party with jer friend Margaery Tyrell and her brother Loras. While at the club Sansa gets a surprising kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Everyone!!

Sansa Stark was still reeling herself in from her illicit Christmas activities when she realized that new year's was only two day away. Not wanting to spend another new year's Eve at her parents end of year party where she'd be surrounded by her fathers co-workers, getting hit on by their entitled sons. Sansa did always enjoy watching her sister Arya sneaking booze, get drunk then picking a fight with the eldest Lannister boy. 

No this new year's Sansa best friend Margaery Tyrell had convinced her to bail on her parents and come out with her and her brother Loras instead. Loras had scored tickets to the hottest new year's party of the night; The Mockingbird, the hottest and hardest club to get into in Kings Landing.

Sansa's only regret about missing her parents party this year for the Mockingbird, is the missed opportunity to see her Uncle Petyr again. Sansa had hoped for another tryst with her favorite uncle. Sansa still hadn't told Margaery about her extra activities over the Christmas season; she wasn't sure she wanted to, or how. Margaery would certainly understand, she loved a good scandal and this one would certainly light her fire. 

Sansa having just turned 18 before the holiday hadn't ventured out to any clubs. Margaery had promised her a night she'd never forget. Sansa was curious to know if all the hype about night-clubs and parties were really all everyone dreamed them to be. 

Sansa and Margaery managed to pass the last two days of the year. Shopping and gossiping consumed the final days of the year. Margaery was never short on the current goings around Kings Landing and Sansa was all too happy to soak it all in. She secretly hoped that all the gossip of others would distract her from her satyric Uncle Petyr.

Margaery and Loras were at Sansa's door by 8pm in a limo for her. If there was one thing to be said about the Tyrell family; its that they loved to do everything in style. Sansa had spent the entire day trying to choose a dress in hopes of keeping up with Margaery, who was always dressed to impress. Sansa had chosen a short, tight dark green dress that hugged her in all the right places. As she slid into the limo Sansa had to try and shift the hem of her dress back down again to not reveal too much of herself. 

"Oh Sansa your gorgeous!" Magaery stated as Sansa slid in next to her. 

"Thanks Margaery" Sansa muttered back, blushing slightly. No matter how many times she was complemented it always made her feel uneasy. 

"Yes Sansa, truly breathtaking" Loras chimed in noticing how it made her blush. 

"The two of you are both stunning." Sansa replied hoping to take the light conversation off of herself. 

Loras was dressed in a black suit with a white button shirt, his top three buttons were left undone and a thin silver tie hung loosely around the collar. Margaery was just as stunning in her short sliver dress that cut low into her bosom revealing more than was necessary. Sansa noticed how there were roses embroidered into the dress that gave her dress a sparking effect. 

Before Sansa realized the limo was pulling up in-front of the Mockingbird. Sansa filled with excitement as the side door was opened for them and all three moved out of the limo. As Sansa watched the limo drive away she turned her attention to the club. It was an old brick building, at least three stories. There was a line up around the corner of people waiting to be let inside. A large burly man with burns all down the left side of his face stood guard of the door only letting certain people through. 

Sansa followed closely behind Loras and Margaery as they moved passed the growing line and straight up to the bouncer. Loras held up three tickets in his had towards the man and he immediately moved aside granting access. 

The club was dark and loud, music blaring throughout the entire place. The place was packed, you couldn't move without bumping into someone. Sansa half never seen so many people crammed into one place before. The main area was full of people dancing to the loud music, around the edge of the club were tables and the bar was up on a small platform just on the right side of the building. 

Sansa had to strain her eyes to adjust to the darkening aroma and flashing strobe lights swirling around the place. Sansa's eyes wandered over everything as she followed Loras and Margaery over to the bar. She had no idea what to order, what type of drink she would like. Before she could decide on something Margaery had put a glass in-front of her.

"Double, double" Sansa could just hear Margaery tell her over all the music. 

Not having a clue what type of drink it was Sansa smiled at her friend and took a sip. The taste was too strong for her at first but the more sips Sansa took the more she started to like it. 

Sansa was still taking in the atmosphere as she followed Margaery and Loras through the club to a table tucked away in the corner so they could see the whole room. 

"So who owns this place?" Sansa asked as her sapphire blue eyes continued to wander over the room. 

"Someone called Littlefinger" Loras started to explain "No one knows the guys real name and he is rarely ever seen" Loras gave Sansa a suddle wink and with his bright smile before he saw someone of interest and wandered away into the club leaving Sansa and Margaery to themselves. 

"That's a bit strange don't you think? Littlefinger? Wonder who he is?" Sansa was mostly thinking out loud as her and Margaery continued to sit and drink. 

"Hmm yeah man of mystery, sounds sexy" Margaery said with a large smile and a laugh as she quickly eyed a young blond boy on the dance floor. Sansa followed her friends line of sight to the guy. 

"Go ahead" Sansa said with a soft sigh, knowing her friend was about to ditch her. 

"Thanks" Margaery beamed giving Sansa a quick side hug before getting up from her seat and moving towards the blond. 

Time ticked away as Sansa continued to milk her drink as she watched everyone around the club. Distracted by the ambiance of the room Sansa didn't even notice half the men looking her way, the hour of the night or the man who slid into Margaery's empty seat. 

"Sweetling" Sansa's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his honey dripped voice. Turning to face the man Sansa could help but feel that warm ache that started in the pit of her stomach. 

"Why uncle, what a pleasant surprise" Sansa spoke softly leaning into her dear Uncle Petyr with a knowing smile on her face. 

"A surprise indeed my sweet, but as this is my establishment I feel I might be slightly more surprised than you" Petyr smirked as he gazed over her slim figure.

"Your establishment? But i thought some guys named Littlefinger owned the Mockingbird?" Sansa asked confused as she took in her uncle's burning gaze. 

"Shh" Petyr hushed her as he put a finger to his lips. Taking her hand he steadily lead Sansa through the club up the set of stairs that Sansa had neglected to notice when she first entered the club. 

Petyr lead her into what appeared to be his office. The room was simple, much like his office at home. A large wooden desk sat in the center of the back wall, two lounge chairs sat on the left side wall with a small table in between them. He had what appeared to be an original Vermeer hanging on the right office wall. Sansa loved his office, with the dark shaded walls and art it felt very much like Petyr. 

Petyr shut his office door as he was finally able to take in Sansa's full attire. Her tight green dress hung just below her ass showing off her long legs, her bosum was tight and snug showing more bust than she was use to but had an idea effect on her uncle. 

Sansa stood in the middle of Petyr's office with her hands behind her back as she watched her uncle move towards her.

"Its almost midnight sweetling, do you know what that means?" He asked with a sinful look in his dark grey-green eyes. He stopped just before her wrapping his arms around her slim waist, breathing her in. 

Sansa could smell the sweet mint on his breath as she shifted closer into his grasp shaking her head to his question. 

"Means its almost time for a new years kiss" smirking as he leaned in placing a chaste kiss on her neck just below her ear. "Would you like a kiss sweetling?" Petyr hummed in her ear as he ran his hands down her form hugging each and every curve of her body. 

Breathless from her uncle's closeness Sansa could hardly respond, all she felt was burning desire grow deep within her, her sex was growing wet with every word hes whispered in her ear. Sansa couldn't help but moan her yes as Petyr nibbled her earlobe, pressing soft tender kisses down her neck. 

"Good" Petyr smiled against her skin before fully wrapping his arms around her form and lifting her in the air. 

Shocked by the sudden movement, Sansa giggled as she automatically wrapped her legs around Petyr's hips letting him take her where he pleased. Petyr walked them over around his desk sitting her down just on the corner of his desk. Moving away from her, Petyr quickly brushed all the papers off his desk clearing it completely. Moving back around to Sansa he gently pushed her down so she was laying flat on top of his desk. With a sinful smirk Petyr reached in the back pocket of his dark jeans revealing a pair of handcuffs. 

Sansa took a deep breath as her eyes widened at the sight of the cuffs, curious to see what he had planned for then. Sansa couldn't see how all of this was needed for a simple kiss at midnight. Sansa watched as Petyr circled the desk pulling her hands above her head. Excitement grew within her as she watched Petyr put the handcuffs on her. 

"Don't move" he smiled as he laid her cuffed wrists above her head. He undid his deep blue tie around his neck and wrapped it through the chain of the cuffs then tie the other end to the leg of his desk. Immobilizing Sansa from moving her arms at all. 

Moving back around he could hear Sansa's breath hitch as she pulled on her restrains testing the tightness of them. Petyr climbed on top of his desk hovering over Sansa, pressing light kisses over her restrained body. Petyr trailed his hand down her body as Sansa squirmed dying to touch him; his hand stopped just at the hem of her dress. He moved to straddle her bound body as he sat up and removed his watch from his wrist. He held his watch above Sansa showing her the time with his lustful smile on his lips. Sansa saw that it was only five minutes to midnight. 

Sansa had to remind herself to breath as she pulled against the cuffs again. She couldn't help the desperation she felt, craving to touch her uncle. She thought she might just burst from the agonizing anticipation he was putting her through. 

Petyr continued to plant light kisses all down her body as he moved. Petyr moved off of Sansa standing at the edge of his desk, admiring the view of his helpless niece. He slowly started to part Sansa's legs further apart; leaning into her Petyr continued his trail of kisses up her legs, thigh, moving closer and closer to her sex. Petyr reached up gripping her soaked panties and pulled them down off of her leaving her exposed. 

Sansa took yet another deep breath as she felt the cool air touch her sweet spot. Petyr grinned at her, relishing from each sound he pulled from her. Sansa couldn't take her eyes off of Petyr as she watched him bring her wet panties to his nose and breath in her sweet sent. 

After breathing in her sent Petyr tucked Sansa's panties in his pant pocket. He crawled back up her body placing a chaste kiss on her lips before moving back to her ear. He slowly stocked her wet sex forcing a loud moan from her.

"Mmmm, so wet sweetling" he hummed in her ear as he dipped a finger through her folds inciting yet another low moan from her. He slowly eased in another finger pumping in and out of her ready sex. Petyr loved the slow tease he was forcing on her, almost curious to see how much she could take before he had her begging. 

Petyr took a quick glance at the time, 2 minutes to midnight. He removed hos skilled fingers and slid back down her body. Sansa couldn't help but whimper at the loss of his touch inside her. 

Taking a longing look at Sansa before he ducked his head between her legs placing kisses on her inner thigh working his way to her wonted sex. He licked her wet slit and smiled at the loud groan that Sansa exhaled. Encouraged by her sounds he started to deepen his ministrations on her drinking in her sex. Petyr gripped Sansa's hips to steady her movements and he continued to lick and suck her sweet sex. 

Petyr couldn't help but grow hard as he continued his assault on Sansa. She was moaning and groaning incoherent words, almost yelling his name. The alarm on his watch started beeping signaling the stoke of midnight. 

Sansa caved to Petyr's ministrations on her and as the clock sounded midnight she let go and fell into the abyss of her orgasm. Petyr felt her muscles contract and with a couple final licks he placed a kiss on her inner thigh before standing up and righting himself. 

Petyr circled back to the other end of the desk and pulled the key out of his pocket. He undid his tie and undid the handcuffs freeing Sansa from her restrains. Sansa sat up rubbing her wrists and swinging her legs around off the edge of the desk. Petyr moved in front of her fitting himself between her legs again.

"Happy new year's sweetling" Petyr smiled as he leaned in kissing her deeply. Sansa could taste herself on his lips and she couldn't help that pull all over again, wanting his touch within her again. Petyr broke the kiss and started heading for the door of his office.

"Petyr" Sansa said and he turned back around to face her with a knowing smile.

"Yes?" He replied softly

"My panties?" She asked as sweetly as she could. 

"Till next time sweetling" Petyr smirked as he turned and left his office leaving Sansa to steady herself before returning down to the party and her friends.


End file.
